


johnny, can't you come out to play in your empty garden?

by wildforwyld



Series: the ahn jaewon angst/whump channel [6]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Babysitting, Bruises, Character Death, Corpses, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hiding Medical Issues, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Minsoo had never seen anything wrong with them. The were just a happy,threetwo person family, just trying to get by. Maybe that was the problem, that he was blind.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Series: the ahn jaewon angst/whump channel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	johnny, can't you come out to play in your empty garden?

**Author's Note:**

> _And I've been knocking_   
>  _But no one answers_   
>  _And I've been knocking_   
>  _Most all the day_
> 
> I took 'babysitting au' and went in the opposite direction somehow. Enjoy!

Minsoo runs to open the front door. The doorbell had rang, and Minsoo had assumed it was Jaewon, as always. 

“Ah, you’re here!” Minsoo exclaims upon seeing the two figures standing at the door. Jaewon and his little brother, Daehyun.

The two step into Minsoo’s house. “I’ll be back at 7, again, ok? You know what to do, Sooie, make sure he does his homework, and if you can, please help him?”   
  


“Of course, Jaewon! I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Jaewon’s his best friend. They’ve been an inseparable pair ever since their first year of high school, being paired together for a class project worth forty percent of their grade. In such situations, you kind of have to be prepared for interaction.

Minsoo recalls those days fondly. Jaewon had told him that he used to be bullied in middle school, but then with Minsoo’s help, became one of the most well known kids there.

It was in their second year, when his mother died and he had to move in with his uncle, that Jaewon introduced Minsoo to Daehyun. Eventually, he even asked Minsoo to babysit him (for a fee, of course), everyday he could after Daehyun finished school. Oddly enough, he was already ten years old, and in Minsoo’s opinion, old enough to take care of himself. Regardless, he agreed to watch over him. Even now, three years later, Minsoo continues to take care of him after school. He actually enjoys these times, because there’s no one else to talk to during the lonely hours of the afternoon. His own parents gave him this spare house of his own to live in, but never even bothered to come visit. Not that he really minded, but it would be nice to hear from them sometime!

“Yah, Daehyun,” Minsoo calls to the younger boy once Jaewon leaves to go to work, “You got a lot of homework today? I bought Minecraft a little while ago, want to play when you’re done?”

Daehyun, a bright and energetic boy of thirteen now, turned to his hyung and beamed. “Sure!” He agreed, pulling out his school laptop and beginning to work. Minsoo always loved seeing him light up at the mention of video games. It made him feel warm inside, like he was still a boy too.

After Daehyun finished his homework, the two spent all afternoon playing on Minsoo’s new PS5, creating a new world they titled ‘Kendrick’, since Minsoo’s favorite artist was Kendrick Lamar. 

Eventually, the doorbell rings, and it’s time to go home again. Usually, this would prompt an exasperated groan from Daehyun. Minsoo hadn’t known how Jaewon usually raises Daehyun, but he assumed it was with a very disciplined approach. 

You’d think that he’d be proud to be Daehyun’s favorite hyung, but...honestly, it made him worried, even upset. Jaewon had come to him once before on a day off, telling him how scared he was of Daehyun hating him one day for being so strict and limiting his freedoms. It was all for his safety, but who knows if Daehyun would recognize that? He was only just a kid still.

But that's none of his business. He could only hope that Daehyun’s excitement about being with ‘Minsoo-hyung’ and annoyance about being with ‘Jaewon-hyung’ wouldn’t last.

***

The next day, Minsoo notices something when Jaewon brings Daehyun over after school, as always. There’s a bruise on his arm. A slightly purple tinted contusion, wrapping around his right forearm.

“Jaewon?” He asks him, eyes flicking between his face and his exposed arm. Jaewon flinches and pulls back, almost as if he were burned.

“Oh, I just hurt myself, I fell with something tied around my arm.”

Huh. 

“Uh...Ok. You sure?”

“Of course! I’m totally fine.”

Minsoo doesn’t press further. It can get annoying real quick, especially when it’s true that you’re fine. When Jaewon leaves, he turns to Daehyun.

“Yah, Daehyun, you know anything about that?”

Daehyun freezes in the middle of taking out his supplies and looks at Minsoo, almost nervously. That’s concerning. Was Jaewon doing something that Daehyun couldn’t talk about?

“I-It’s nothing, I don’t know anything about that. I don’t know.” He stutters, turning to his homework again.

He’s lying, it’s obvious. There’s something wrong here, and there’s a chance that Daehyun might even be in danger. What is he hiding? Minsoo’s not accusing Jaewon of anything, but...it all seemed too much alike to ignore. Daehyun doesn’t like being with Jaewon...The sudden bruise on his arm that Daehyun refuses to talk about.

Minsoo shakes his head. His imagination’s running away from him again. Just because Daehyun wouldn’t tell him, doesn’t mean Jaewon’s doing something wrong, right?

But now that he thought of this...it almost changed something in his view of his best friend, all conjured up in his head. It wasn’t right, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. 

***

“Minsoo….I’m sorry to ask this of you so suddenly, but do you think Daehyun can stay overnight with you? I’ll be back to pick him up tomorrow. Please?”

Well this was unexpected. Jaewon, leaving Daehyun with Minsoo for more than an afternoon? Usually he would grow so worried being away from Dae, even if he was Minsoo. What kind of reasoning was behind this?

“Ah, sure. Dae?”

Daehyun followed in behind Jaewon. His eyes were empty, emotionless, and almost in a stunned daze. What the fuck?

He opens his laptop and gets to work as Jaewon runs out of the house and heads off to work again.

“Dae,” Minsoo calls, leaning over the edge of the couch, “You feeling alright? You look upset. Want to play later?”

He only looks at him, tired and empty.

“I don’t know.”

“Uh...Aight then. I’ll be in my room if ya need me.”

Minsoo heads into his room to lay down and relax.  _ ‘That was fuckin weird. What the hell’s up with them?’ _

***

The next morning, Jaewon hadn’t showed up. Minsoo had called him every few minutes, to satisfy Daehyun’s stress. By four PM, Jaewon still wasn’t here. On any normal day, Minsoo would assume that Dae would be ecstatic, staying so long with Minsoo. Today was not a normal day. In fact, he received the exact opposite reaction.

Daehyun was wailing, by the time the sun came down, uncontrollably and hysterically. “He’s dead! He killed him, I know he did!”

At this point, Minsoo was beyond terrified. This was like something out of a shitty horror movie, what the hell was going on? 

He finally made the ultimate decision to contact the authorities on the third afternoon, when Jaewon still didn’t show up. Daehyun had been reduced to a trembling mess that Daehyun had to comfort and console, telling him that everything’s alright and that Jaewon was fine.

All he could muster were the words, “No, I know he’s not. He’s killed him, I know it.”

_ ‘Jaewon’s going to have hell to pay when I see him again,’ _ Minsoo decides, _ ‘I’m going to kill him. How could he do this to Daehyun? He said he’d be back yesterday morning.’ _

Eventually, after a week of the police search, Minsoo got the answer to his questions. 

The police had made their first stop at his home, which Minsoo gladly gave the address of. Outside the home was Jaewon’s uncle’s car, still parked. The neighbors had said that it hasn’t moved in weeks. Eventually, when they were allowed to go inside and search the home, they came to find a grisly sight.

Jaewon’s uncle was on the couch, passed out drunk and asleep with what appeared to be vomit staining his shirt. Meanwhile, upstairs, the team found a body. It was Jaewon, half decomposed.

After a same-day autopsy, the forensics team was able to determine a cause of death. Blunt-force trauma to multiple parts of his body, and sixteen known stab wounds, approximately each two full inches deep. He was found near the steps, probably trying to crawl away out of the house, but eventually too weak to move, he died from blood loss.

DNA was found on a kitchen knife located a few meters away from the body, belonging to their uncle. He was arrested, and will be tried. 

Jaewon was dead. 

Minsoo’s best friend, Daehyun’s only real family left now, was dead.

And he had been hiding it all this time. Together, they had been hiding it. All this time, Minsoo was suspicious of Jaewon being an abuser of some sort, and he had been dead wrong.

Daehyun was sent to live with Minsoo in the end. Minsoo volunteered to adopt him. But he was never the same afterwards. Minsoo had severely misunderstood the whole situation, Jaewon was Daehyun’s whole  _ life _ . Anything his beloved hyung did, he’d follow along with. Now that he was gone...it was like losing a parent. Even worse than that.

And to Minsoo? Jaewon was his best friend, how could he ever forget him? But he had to move on. For himself, and for Daehyun. This is his responsibility now.

**Author's Note:**

> _Who lived there?_   
>  _He must have been a gardener that cared a lot,_   
>  _Who weeded out the tears and grew a good crop._   
>  _Now we pray for rain and with every drop that falls,_   
>  _We hear, we hear your name._


End file.
